


keep your soul like a secret in your throat

by justsomejerk



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is Hungry and Kyle is a Delicious Meal, Alex's Romantic Miscommunications Predate Michael Guerin, Angst and Bloodsucking and Tenderness, Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Blood Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vampire!Alex, aka Sexy Biting is Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: kyle is the only one who knows alex's secret, so when he has an unexpected problem, kyle eagerly offers his help (and his blood).
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	keep your soul like a secret in your throat

**Author's Note:**

> i've been intrigued by all the references to vampire!alex on tumblr lately, and i decided the kylex shippers deserved their own version. 
> 
> enjoy the super sexy bloodsucking you never asked for. 
> 
> unbeta'd. title from my chemical romance’s _vampires will never hurt you_.

****"What's wrong? What happened?" Kyle was out of breath when he came barreling through the front door of the cabin. 

Alex looked up from his place curled up on the couch, eyes rimmed red and ratty sweatpants hanging off his thinner-than-usual frame. 

Kyle dashed to take a seat beside him. He reached out an arm as if to offer a comforting touch, but stopped himself. He knows he's been doing that too much lately - reaching out and pulling back. Physical affection is complicated with Alex. Even more so lately, now that Kyle has finally accepted his re-emerging feelings for his best friend.

When Alex remained quiet and simply sniffled, Kyle nudged his body a bit closer, allowing a couple fingers to brush the knot in Alex's sweatpants where his leg ended. He frowned - Kyle has never seen Alex without his prosthetic. They've been growing closer since Caulfield, but that was a type of vulnerability he hasn't allowed Kyle to witness until now. Kyle's lips twitched into a smile at the thought of the growing trust between them. 

"You're the only one I can talk to about this." Alex said it hesitantly, barely catching Kyle's eyes. 

"Is this about Guerin? I didn't know you guys were still seeing each other-" 

"It's not Michael, that's been over for awhile now. It's... the other thing."

Kyle frowned for a moment before it dawned on him. _ Right_. 

Project Shepherd wasn't the first secret they’ve shared over their long history. 

"My shipment didn't arrive this week." Alex's voice came out shaky and brittle. Kyle realized with a start he's pale, paler than he has been in so long. 

Was Alex suggesting...? He hasn't allowed Kyle to do _ that _ since they were kids. He felt a sharp heat flare up deep in his belly, quickly followed by a stab of guilt over his own arousal while Alex was so weak and miserable.

Kyle tried to appear casual as he shifted his body to face Alex on the couch. “So, you’re hungry.” It wasn’t a question, he was simply stating it aloud so Alex didn’t have to. He knew how uncomfortable it was for Alex to hear it acknowledged in words, but this could become a crisis quickly so Kyle figured he should get straight to the point.

Alex looked surprised but his expression quickly morphed to resignation and he gave a brief nod. "If you could just steal a few bags for me from the hospital, I could hack in and change the inventory just to make sure-" 

"Hospital? You mean- oh." Kyle tried but he was unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. Alex's eyes narrowed at the response but before he could speak, Kyle rushes to continue, "That will take too long, Alex. You don't look well, and I'm right here. Just- use me. Take what you need from _ me_." 

Alex was stunned. He clearly wasn't expecting the offer and he shook his head vehemently. "No. Absolutely not." 

"Alex, stop. This is important. This is your life. You're clearly weak, you need blood _ now_. Please, just feed." Kyle knew he was finally unburying the secret they've long avoided discussing and he didn't care. He's been tired of holding his tongue about their history ever since they re-connected at the cabin, back when they found his father's secret bunker. He just wanted to hear Alex acknowledge the truth of what happened so they could finally move forward. They've been honest about so many other things, it seemed absurd they couldn't confront this too. 

-

Kyle had been so excited when Alex confessed the truth during the summer they were building the treehouse. Alex's dad knew, but no one else. Kyle was the only one who knew Alex Manes was a vampire, and he had so many questions.

He’d been dying to know what it was like to be bitten. So curious, in fact, he convinced Alex to do it to him. When Alex agreed, his eyes were bright and excited. Kyle loved the delicious feeling that this is something his best friend would only share with him. Something that would bond them forever.

They hatched a plan to do it in the half-finished treehouse, long after they were meant to be in bed. In the waning days of August, Alex planted his fangs into the flesh Kyle offered so eagerly and got his first taste of blood fresh from the source. 

Alex had told him that drinking a human’s blood was rumoured to open some sort of psychic connection between them. It’s secretly why Kyle asked Alex to bite him in the first place. He didn’t have the words for his feelings, no matter how hard he tried; this way, Alex would just _ know_. But when Kyle went home that night, running a hand over the bandage Alex had clumsily applied to his neck with shaking fingers, he was disappointed to find he couldn't feel Alex in his head. The shortcut he’d been hoping for never developed. Unable to sleep that night, thinking about the way he felt simultaneously thrilled and comforted when Alex held his hand while tentatively biting into him, he concluded the connection must only go one way. Alex could only feel _ him _ and his feelings.

The disintegration of their relationship after that night only confirmed for Kyle that Alex not only didn't return his feelings, but couldn't tolerate even a friendship with him any longer now that he knew. 

-

Alex turned, facing forward. Kyle could see his body had gone rigid at the mention of blood, the tension clear in the way he was holding himself so stiffly, his hands digging into his own thighs. He was probably regretting leaving the prosthetic off, a decision now trapping him beside Kyle on the couch, caught in his body heat and under his piercing gaze. 

Kyle leaned into Alex's space, his fingers brushing his forearm, where goosebumps appeared under Kyle's warm fingertips. "Alex, it’s okay. I know you don't trust me fully yet, but I'm still the first person you ever told about this. I'm still the person who has protected your secret this whole time. I will _ always _ protect you. Please, let me do this for you. It won't be like when we were kids. I know how you feel about Guerin, I don't have any expectations this time."

Kyle had a palm wrapped around Alex's wrist, leaning just inches away from the side of his face, wanting to move closer, but waiting for permission. 

Alex turned his head to look Kyle in the eye and glared. Shaking his wrist out of Kyle's grip, he used his arms to lift himself up and move further down the couch. "What are you talking about, _ expectations_? You're the one who abandoned _ me _ when you found out I had feelings for you. It was cool when your best friend was secretly a vampire and we had this secret we got to share, but a gay best friend in love with you? Well, _ that _ was a bit too far, wasn't it?"

Kyle’s eyes widened. "What- _ you _ stopped talking to _ me_! I just went along with it. How would I have known you had feelings for me? _ You _ were the one seeing into my head, and you clearly didn't like what you saw." 

Alex jerked back as though Kyle had shoved him. For a few long moments, he stared at Kyle's confused face. Kyle stared back as his expression slowly softened with a dawning understanding.

When he finally spoke again, his voice was quiet but stronger than it had been. “Kyle, I never saw into your head. I figured you were the only one affected by the connection, and that you pushed me away because of it.”

The stared one another down for a few long, tense moments. 

Kyle finally understood. _ Sixteen years. We let this go unspoken for _ sixteen _ goddamn years. _

He shifted forward on the couch, planting his feet firmly on the floor, and let his head drop into his hands to massage his fingers into his temples. He could feel Alex shift too, slowly with heavy rasping breaths as though adjusting his leg was taking much more effort than usual. 

It reminded him of why Alex called him here in the first place, and the urgency of the situation regardless of whatever festering truths they’d just exhumed.

“Look, let’s save the talk about how I just confessed my raging childhood crush on you _ and _ my bisexuality for later. We need to take care of you first.”

He heard a heaving sigh from Alex, who started protesting but cut himself off when Kyle placed his hand on Alex’s knee and squeezed. 

“Please let me. I want this. I’ve done so much to hurt you. Let me make up for it.”

When Alex’s head snapped to examine his profile at those words, Kyle hesitated before returning Alex’s steady gaze. “You already have, Kyle.”

Kyle paused, letting those words sink in. He allowed his eyes to flicker down to Alex’s lips. They were dry and cracked, as though he’d been licking them unconsciously in his increasingly ravenous state. Without thinking, he reached out and brushed a fingertip over Alex’s lips, tracing them slowly, unable to look away as he feels Alex’s breath ghost over his hand. He realized he’s never asked why Alex still breathes when he’s technically undead, but locked his curiosity away for the moment to focus on his best friend accepting his touch. Not only was he accepting Kyle’s caress, but Alex seemed almost peaceful in respose. His eyes had drifted shut and his expression was dreamy. 

Kyle replaced his index finger with his thumb, continuing to caress the corner of Alex’s mouth while cradling Alex’s jaw in his palm. “Alex.” He said it low but with an air of authority. When Alex’s eyes opened, he commanded, “Drink.” He pulled away only briefly to tug his shirt over his head and quickly replaced his hands under Alex’s jaw and pulled his body towards his as he shifted and leaned backwards. Alex’s protests had died away under Kyle’s touch and his eyes never left Kyle's as he placed his hands on his shoulders and firmly pushed him down to lay horizontal on the couch, adjusting a pillow to lay under his head and neck. Kyle smiled up at him as he watched his best friend’s lips twitching, as though suppressing a smile at the thought of creating a comfortable space for Kyle considering what he’s about to do to him.

Kyle adjusted himself a bit, lengthening his body and throat, lifting his chin to expose his most delicate, vulnerable self to Alex. The world shrinks down until it is only the stuffy air of the cabin and the heaviness of Alex's body bent over his, knees planted between Kyle's open thighs. Kyle let his arms lie palms up at his sides. His eyes dart between Alex’s, studying them before he spoke.

"I'm yours." 

The declaration seemed to trigger something in Alex. His breathing stuttered and Kyle watched as the glimmering whites of his eyes were suddenly pierced with red spider-webbing. Alex’s face was in shadow, as the sun had been setting during Kyle’s drive over, but his eyes are clear. The brown irises brighten to a brilliant red like a reopened wound and Kyle let his eyes flicker down to Alex's lips, knowing what would come next. Alex’s mouth fell open and the tip of his tongue licked across his upper lip slowly. Kyle’s eyes followed the movement until the fangs appeared from the darkness of his mouth. 

Kyle’s heart was racing, and he felt the thrum of anticipation in all his nerve endings. His body was alight, and he couldn’t recall ever feeling such overwhelming want before in his life. He held his breath during the seconds Alex stared down at him, a dark need in his eyes. Something animalistic and hungry and so fucking sexy Kyle hoped Alex would be too distracted by satisfying his thirst to notice how hard Kyle was already growing beneath him.

Alex lowered himself over Kyle’s body, now with an urgency, a sharp fingernail reaching to stroke Kyle’s exposed neck as he brought his face closer.

Soon Alex’s head was tucked into the side of Kyle’s neck, breathing heavily and dragging his fingers over the thin skin protecting his carotid artery with a careful precision and almost awed curiosity. Alex reached his right arm underneath Kyle and took his shoulder in a firm grip, holding him securely in place.

The seconds stretched on for Kyle. He kept his arms at his sides determinedly, not wanting to rush Alex, but he was staring up at the ceiling in the cabin's shadowy living room and biting his own lip to keep from begging for it. He was about to give in and moan a plea into his ear when suddenly he felt Alex’s tongue licking a stripe up his throat, the wet warmth of his mouth a balm to Kyle’s jangling nerves. Kyle let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and only a second passed before Alex’s fangs pierced his dampened skin and sank in.

Kyle heard himself groan with the sharp jolt of combined pleasure and pain, and his left hand instinctively gravitated to Alex’s hair, his fingers threading through as he closed his eyes and pressed his right palm into the small of Alex’s back. He felt a strange calm hearing the sounds and feeling the slick sensations of his own pulsing blood escaping his own body into Alex’s waiting mouth.

Kyle soon realized Alex was holding himself back. He wasn't tearing any further into Kyle's skin beyond the initial bite; he was sucking slowly, carefully, taking his time as the metallic scent filled Kyle’s nostrils. His body was tense over Kyle's, a coiled wire threatening to violently unfurl at the barest provocation. The hand at his shoulder clenched and unclenched with the rhythm of Alex's feeding.

It felt lonely, savouring this moment alone while Alex clung so tightly to control. 

Lost in the moment and feeling desperate, Kyle tightened his grip on Alex's hair and pressed him further into his own neck. A nonverbal plea for _ more_. 

Alex stilled his mouth in response. He slowly disengaged from Kyle’s neck and lifted his head to look Kyle in the eye. His lips were a bright gleaming red, trails of Kyle’s own blood dripping down to his chin and Kyle felt himself getting even harder at the thought of Alex gaining strength from Kyle’s happily provided sacrifice. Alex didn’t speak, simply looked at Kyle with a concerned question in his eyes. He chose to answer by arching his back and bucking his hips up into Alex’s, pressing his erection into his thigh. A shocked groan escaped Alex and with an unreadable gleam of his eyes, Kyle felt a change come over Alex, something that spread through his body, siphoning the tension out in only a moment as Alex pressed his hips into Kyle and bent over, sinking his teeth deep into Kyle’s body again with a brief sting. He was eager now, a craving beyond bloodthirst unleashed, his hands roaming Kyle’s body and his clothed hips grinding against Kyle, who responded by wrapping his legs high up around Alex’s thighs and pulling their hips flush against one another.

He focused all his senses on the ecstatic high of Alex ceding control to the darkness and to _ him_, if only for a few moments, trusting that Kyle could care for him in a way no one else could. 

It was over long before Kyle wanted it to be. He noticed his vision blurring slightly, the room brightening at the far edges of his peripheral vision and the alarm bells went off in his head. Alex was calmer now, barely sucking any longer, but he could feel his tongue still lapping lightly at the wound, savouring the taste of Kyle dripping down his throat.

With a deep sigh, he ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, massaging his scalp briefly as he allowed his legs to fall from where they circled Alex’s body, one foot finding the floor. He ran a hand up and down Alex’s back, soothing him back from the brink as he slowly pulled his neck away from Alex’s puckered mouth. He took the hint and shifted to lift himself from where he was slumped atop Kyle, but Kyle took advantage of Alex slowly recalibrating himself and placed a tender kiss to his neck before he could overthink it.

As Alex propped himself up with a hand to Kyle’s chest, Kyle watched the red slowly dissipate from his eyes, the irises returning to their warm brown. Alex’s forehead furrowed with concern and he asked, “How are you feeling?”

Kyle beamed up at him from his pillow and responded, “I’m amazing.”

Alex looked rueful and shook his head slightly. “You only think that because of the blood loss.” He pushed himself up from the couch and grabbed his crutch, discarded against the wall. Then he turned back to Kyle and reached out a hand. “Come on, I’m going to bandage you up and make you something to eat. We need to boost your hemoglobin.”

Kyle contentedly accepted his outstretched hand and stood, pausing to allow a moment of lightheadedness to pass. He briefly closed his eyes and upon reopening them, Alex had moved in closer to inspect the marks. Kyle reached a tentative hand to his own neck and felt the streaks of his own blood as he noted Alex’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes had a lively glimmer to them again. “Hey. How are _ you _ feeling?” 

Alex averted his eyes from Kyle’s and dug his bare foot into the old rug as he responded, “Better.”

Kyle tilted his head, trying to catch Alex’s eye. But Alex’s evasive maneuvers were too well-practiced, so instead, he reached out and cradled Alex’s jaw, tilting his face up so they’re eye-to-eye. He allowed his thumb to brush over Alex’s cheek. Last time they did this, he’d relied on Alex’s uncertain speculation about psychic vampire phenomena and pushed himself into the bisexual closet for sixteen years when it didn’t work and he’s not going to make the same mistake this time. He let one hand fall down to support Alex’s right hip, easing some of the pressure on his bad leg, and he tentatively leaned in.

Alex stopped him with a palm to his chest. “This is just the euphoria from the blood loss, Kyle. I can’t let you do something you’ll regret.”

“I’ve wanted to do this for years, Alex. The euphoria is just the excuse I need to be brave for once.” Kyle didn’t push further into Alex’s space, standing still where his hand lays firmly on Kyle’s bare sternum. 

Alex silently searched his face for a few moments before sighing, letting his hand drop away. Kyle noted how his fingertips brushed against his abs in a way that felt deliberate. Alex moved into his space gingerly and let his forehead drop to meet Kyle’s. “If that’s true, let me clean up your wound, make you dinner and tuck you into bed. Then, if you still want to, you should kiss me.”

Kyle’s entire body thrilled at Alex’s words and he choked out his eager response in a low raspy voice: “I will.”

And he did.


End file.
